hurt
by teras fanfiction
Summary: di saat terakhirku, bebaskah aku aku mengatakan bahwa aku pernah berada di hatimu ? meski jawaban bibirmu tidak. . bisakah kau mengangguk meski hanya sekali? Jebbal . . . Seberapa keraspun aku mencoba untuk bertahan Jika kau yang memilih pergi Aku tetap akan sendiri kan?/KYUMIN/


_**HURT**_

_**Lee Eunzwe present . . .**_

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae, Eunhyuk, Choi Siwon,

Kim Heechul, Tan Hangeng

rated : T

gendre : Hurt, drama, straight, sad story . .

disclaimer : semua cast milik tuhan kecuali Eunhyuk, dia milik saia

NB : semua yg italic adalah flasback. . . . !

**di saat terakhirku, bebaskah aku aku mengatakan bahwa aku pernah berada di hatimu ? meski jawaban bibirmu tidak. . bisakah kau mengangguk meski hanya sekali? Jebal . . .**

**Seberapa keraspun aku mencoba untuk bertahan**

**Jika kau yang memilih pergi**

**Aku tetap akan sendiri kan?**

**Kau menyalahkan aku sepenuhnya karna semua ini**

**Tapi tahukah kau saat ku lelah?**

**Aku hanya mencoba meyakinkan hatiku**

**Bahwa aku memang yang salah**

**Aku takut meyakinkan hatiku yang perlahan mulai memberontak **

**Bahwa harusnya aku bukan dalam keadaan terdakwa seperti sekarang**

**Aku hanya takut**

**Takut cintaku yang ku bangun dengan bersusah payah**

**Terkikis perlahan karna hatiku sendiri**

**Setidaknya aku memilih**

**Aku memilih terluka di atas cintaku bersamamu**

**Aku memilih menangis di atas bahagiaku di sampingmu**

**Meskipun kau menghindar**

**Setidaknya aku pernah menghirup nafas di udara yang sama denganmu**

**Meski kini tak lagi**

**Setidaknya aku pernah merasakannya kan?**

**Aku terluka Kyunie**

**Aku terluka karna kau memilih pergi sementara aku dengan nafasku yang tercekik karna udaraku kau bawa dengan sepenuhnya**

**Aku lebih memilih mati di banding melihat kau juga ikut terluka**

**Setidaknya meski kau bukan tertawa untukku **

**Aku tahu aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang benar bukan?**

**Aku benar karna telah mengembalikan detak jantungmu ketempat yang sebenarnya**

**Dan aku bisa tersenyum meski paru – paruku kosong tampa mu**

**Aku bahagia**

**Meski aku jauh lebih terluka**

**Aku terima **

**Karna aku mencintaimu**

**Dari dulu**

**Dan mungkin sampai hari ini**

**Sampai batas ini**

**Berbahagialah**

**Selamat tinggal **

Sungmin pov end

Author pov

Flashback 4 years ago

Braakkkk

Prangggg

" YAAA apa yang kau lakukan anak kurang ajar?" teriak seorang yeoja separuh baya yang kecantikannya masih sangat alami dengan muka memerah murka. Memandang satu sosok namja muda yang bahkan belum mengganti seragam sekolahnya, memporak porandakan se isi kamar luasnya yang mulai tak berbentuk, semua yang terbuat dari kaca berhasil di tambah jumlahnya dengan kepingan – kepingan kecil oleh namja itu, dia membuang dan memukul apa saja yang terjangkau oleh tangan kekarnya.

" aku bilang berhenti . . ." teriaknya final.

Namun teriakan itu sama sekali tak di gubris oleh namja yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya itu, dengan muka dingin dan keras dia menatap mata yeoja itu.

"hentikan juga rencana gilamu itu"

Mata itu berkilat – kilat marah, menatap yeoja di pintu kamarnya, melupakan sopan santun yang selama ini di ajarkan kepadanya.

Yeoja itu semakin membelalakkan matanya mendengar jawaban telak dari namja tampan yang nampak sangat berbahaya itu.

" jangan berharap, kau hanya perlu menunggu hari chagy, minggu depan kau tidak lagi bisa bersikap kekanakan. .lagi pula kenapa kau cukup bodoh padahal dia adalah yang terbaik untukmu chagy? Ya sudah kalau kau perlu barang lagi untuk kau pecahkan, datanglah ke kamar eomma chagy, dan lagi di ruang tamu juga banyak piring kristal eomma. . lagi pula isi lemari itu sudah lama tidak di ganti,pecahkan ne chagy. . ingat jangan sampai lelah. . " senyum itu mampu membuat siapa saja bergidik ngeri.

Yeoja itu mulai berjalan meninggalkan kamar anaknya, namun sedetik kemudian dia berbalik menatap namja itu, dan tersenyum.

" ah matta. . piring itu juga tidak akan berhasil menghentikan rencana eomma, ah annie. . rencana kita chagy. . rencana keluarga kita. ."

"ARRRGHHHHH "

Praanggggggghh

Bunyi itu kembali terdengar dari kamar luas itu, sedikit berjengit kaget menatap cemas kearah kamar itu. .

" apa dia baik² saja yeobo?" raut cemasnya tampak tercetak jelas di wajah yeoja yang sudah mulai memucat, senyum evil tadi pudar dari wajahnya, mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang mengkhawatirkan aegy semata wayangnya. .

" jangan cemas, dia akan baik² saja, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuknya, mari kita jemput malaikat itu, kau tahu dia yang terbaik untuk kita . . dan aegy kita tak harus tahu tentang itu yeobo. . apa kau sudah memastikan semua akan berjalan lancar yeobo?" tangan hangat itu masih membungkus tubuh mungil milik istrinya . .

" ne. . ku harap dia tak mengingkari janjinya, bagaimanapun dia sudah menerima dengan baik bayarannya yeobo, dia bukan yeoja yang akan membatalkan janjinya begitu saja kan yeobo? Aku hanya merasa dia bukan yeoja seperti itu, aku tahu hatinya murni. . hhik aku merasa menjadi iblis di satu sisi yeobo. . merebut apa yang sudah menjadi hak nya dengan kejam. . hhik tapi aku tak punya kekuatan menolak kebahagiaan ini. . hhik " dengan terguguk sedih yeoja itu tenggelam di dada namja kekar yang meski sudah setengah abad, masih menunjukkan kegagahannya itu.

" kau juga jangan lupa chagy, kau juga bertindak sebagai malaikat untuk aegy kita, jangan terlalu difikirkan, dialah yang menawarkan, bukan kita yang memintanya kan? Meski kita menginginkannya. . percaya lah ini yang terbaik. . jangan bersedih seperti ini lagi, aku seolah tak bernafas melihat air mata yang selalu kau keluarkan di mata indah ini, berhentilah menangis. . aku mohon. . kita akan terlambat menjemputnya" dengan mengusap lembut rambut halus itu, dia berusaha menenangkan yeojanya.

" ne. . palli chagy. . mungkin dia akan bosan menunggu kita kan? Palli . ."

Author POV end

Sungmin POV

Disini lah aku sekarang, rumah ini membuat nyaliku kembali menciut, tuhan lihatlah, bahkan dari halaman depan nya saja , aku serasa tak kuat berjalan menuju pintu utamanya, benarkan ini rumah? Ini lebih layak di sebut istana, atau lebih tepatnya ini kastil putri – putri di cerita dongeng, namun sayang, aku harus kembali menahan diri, aku kesini bukan ingin menjadi Cinderella, tapi menjadi yeoja yang akan kehilangan waktunya sebentar lagi, tak apa . . aku yakin aku tak akan pernah menyesali semua ini, aku hanya perlu menunggu waktu, tak akan sakit saat itu datang kan? Yaa aku yakin semua akan baik – baik saja. . tapi kenapa aura di rumah ini sangat dingin tuhan? Kenapa rumah ini tak se hangat pemiliknya eoh? Ku rasa kaki ku tak cukup bersih untuk menginjak ubin putih gading mengkilap ini, aku malu saat akan menginjakkan kaki ku. Apa aku harus mencuci kaki ku terlebih dahulu? Di taman itu sepertinya ada air . . ah lebih tepatnya air di kolam di tengah taman milik nyonya Heechul ini. Aku akan kesana, kasihan nanti nyonya Heechul harus membersihkan rumahnya yang luas itu karna kakiku.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kearah kolam itu, aishhh semakin jauh lagi.

Flashback OFF

Sungmin pov end

Kyuhyun POV

" Tidak, aku bahkan masih belum mengucapkan satu kata pun padanya, aku tak akan rela kalau saja dia meninggalkanku dengan cara seperti ini, aku sangat membenci cara ini, ini bukan cara yang benar Chagy, izinkan aku mengucap satu kata saja, satu kata yang ku harap bisa mengubah semuanya, kembali lah. . aku hanya ingin mengatakan satu kata chagy, hanya satu kata.

"Mianhae. . . ."

Jangan hukum aku dengan cara seperti ini, ini sangat menyakitkan, hhik aku mohon aku mohon kembalilah, izinkan aku menjadi terdakwa di hadapanmu, kamu boleh menghukumku semampumu, semaumu, tapi jangan tinggalkan aku, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri, karna saat kau pergi aku kehilangan arahku . aku kehilangan tempatku Cho Sungmin.

Cho Sungmin?

Brengsek !, se brengsek itu kah aku chagy? Bahkan saat nafasmu masih milikmu hingga akhir, aku tak pernah sudi menjadikan namamu sebagai Cho Sungmin. . aku berdosa chagy. . maafkan aku. . hhik kembalilah, aku mohon kembalilah, aku sepi tampa gelak polosmu. .

Apa kau mentertawakan ku dari sana chagy? Mentertawakan ku dengan mulut mungilmu yang mulai kehilangan senyumnya semenjak dengan ku, hhik maafkan aku. .

Kyuhyun POV end

Author POV

Sosok namja jangkung itu nampak merosot jatuh saat dia mendudukkan kakinya di bangku di pinggir kolam itu, matanya dipenuhi air mata, mata dingin itu bahkan nampak kehilangan kekuatannya, dengan tubuh menggigil dan bergetar hebat, dia mengangkat mukanya menatap pinggir kolam itu, beralih ke 3 buah patung di tengah kolam yang masih setia mengeluarkan air dari mulutnya itu.

" bahkan aku hampir melupakan bahwa di sini lah kita pertama kali bertemu kan chagy? Kau lihat? Lumba – lumbamu masih setia dengan kebodohannya menganga seperti yang kau ucapkan dulu, tapi kenapa kau malah tak bisa bertahan seperti mereka ini? Bertahan di sampingku meski perih? Aku memang tak pernah menjanjikan kebahagiaan, tapi kini aku hanya tahu kau kebahagiaanku. . kenapa kau justru menyerah dan pergi?

_Yeoja itu mendudukkan pantatnya di pinggir kolam yang tidak terlalu luas itu, di tengah – tengahnya terdapat 3 buah patung ikan yang mengeluarkan air dari mulutnya. Dia sedikit terperangah, mulut mungilnya membuka dengan tidak sengaja. ._

" _aiigoo lucu sekali lumba – lumba itu, membuang air dari perutnya, ku rasa dia akan ke hausan sebentar lagi, lihatlah harii bahkan sangat panas. "bermonolog sendiri menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya imut, sembari masih menenggadah menatap patung itu._

Kyuhyun kembali terisak.

Namja itu dengan pelan melangkahkan kakinya ke pinggir kolam itu. . menggulung celananya hingga betis dan mulai mencelupkan kakinya di kolam itu. .

" hhik . . kau benar. . air ludah lumba – lumbamu ini sangat dingin chagy, hhik . . . sangat dingin sekali hingga aku butuh pelukanmu untuk menghangatkan tubuhku, hhik . . hhik . . "

"_yaa sudah, kalau kalian haus minum lah lagi air ini ne, jangan sampai kalian mati ke hausan, kalian akan merepotkan nyonya Heechul karna mengurus bangkai sebesar kalian, arachi?"_

_Tak ada jawaban_

"_aisshh kalian sangat pemilih sekali, kalian membuka mulut kalian tapi enggan berbicara dengan ku, yaa bagaimanapun juga aku yeoja tercantik dulu di desaku. Benar kalian masih ingin tak berkenalan dengan ku? Khe khe khe . ." yeoja itu terkikik lucu mengingat kekonyolannya. ._

" _arasso, naneun Sungmin imnida. . eomma ku suka memanggilku Minnie . . kalian boleh memanggilku sesuka kalian, cah mulai sekarang kita berteman ne . . hehe"_

"_aiigoo bahkan aku melupakan niat pertama ku untuk kesini, aku mau minta izin pada kalian. . boleh ne ?" _

_Dengan pelan – pelan dia membuka sandal mungilnya dan menggulung celananya hingga betis, dia mencelupkan kedua kakinya ke dalam kolam tersebut sambil masih terkikik – kikik kecil. _

"_waah daebak, air ludah kalian dingin sekali. . hehe. . aku jadi ingin mandi, apa kalian tak keberatan? Ah baik lah. . mencuci muka saja sudah cukup bukan? Ohohohoho"_

Masih dengan terguguk namja itu mendudukkan pantatnya di dalam kolam dan membuat sebagian wajahnya terbenam ke dalam air itu. Membiarkan separuh kenangan itu memberi ruang di hatinya yang mulai kosong, air itu mulai memenuhi mulutnya, dia mengacuhkan . . dia masih berharap tangan mungil itu mampu membimbingnya, matanya terbuka, menatap langit yang mulai nampak gelap dari bawah air itu. .

Author POV end

Kyuhyun POV

Aku tak peduli dengan semua ini, aku bahkan berharap air ini membuat aku akan menemuimu chagy, menemuimu, membiarkan mu menjemputku, aku kehilangan arah di sini, jangan siksa aku lagi, aku cukup tersiksa tampamu chagy. . biarkan aku sejenak istirahat. .

Aku mampu melihat tangan itu pelan – pelan mengejar ku di dalam sini. . bolehkan aku bersorak chagy? Bolehkah aku berteriak sekarang, aku tahu kau akan menemputmu, cepatlah chagy, aku sesak di bawah sini !. .

Aku berusaha menggapai tanganmu, tangan mu yang ku harap pelan – pelan mengangkatku, tapi kenapa saat aku tak kuat lagi membuka mataku, kau malah tampak dingin dan acuh chagy, tersenyumlah, aku tahu aku salah, jangan tatap aku dengan wajah dingin mu, aku hanya butuh senyum mu, untuk penghangat tubuhku, aku sudah menggeleng memperingatkan mu, tapi kenapa kau masih diam menatap tajam seperti itu eoh? Kepala ku berat, semua mulai gelap, jangan lepas tangan mu, hhik jangan tinggalkan aku chagy. . aku takut sendiri. . jangan tarik jemarimu dari tangan ku, jangan . ., kajjimaa. . .

Kyuhyun POV END

Author POV

" aiiigoo chagy. . hhik apa yang kau lakukan? Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini, bangunlah eomma mohon bangunlah, buka matamu chagy, jangan biarkan Hyunie kehilangan kalian berdua, buka matamu nak. . hhik APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN. .cepat angkat anakku ke dalam. ." teriaknya pada 4 maid nya yang degan sigap membopong tubuh tuan mudanya yang mulai lemas.

Dengan tergopoh – gopoh yeoja itu mengikuti 4 namja maid nya membawa anak satu – satunya itu ke dalam rumah nya yang mewah, dengan mengusap matanya kasar yeoja itu mengetepikan (?) fikiran aneh tentang anaknya, dia menggeleng – geleng kuat dan berlari sekuat mungkin menuju kamar anaknya.

Selang beberapa menit. .

"bagaimana dokter?" burunya.

"tuan muda Cho saat ini baik – baik saja, untung anda cepat sehingga air itu belum memenuhi paru – parunya, dia selamat. . ( jedah sejenak ) dan nyonya . . tuan Cho mengalami depresi berat , fikirannya saat ini labil, menurut analisaku, ini adalah percobaan bunuh diri, berharaplah semoga ini tak akan lama, selalu temani dia, jangan biarkan fikirannya kosong dan jangan biarkan dia sendiri, bisa jadi dia akan mengulangi lagi dengan cara lain di waktu lain, tetap control dia"

Penjelasan dokter muda keluarga Cho itu sukses membuat kedua lutut yeoja itu lumpuh, dengan keras tubuhnya menyentuh lantai kastil itu.

"tabahkan hatimu nyonya. . ." semua maid itu ikut duduk di samping nyonya nya.

"hhik . . hhik . . chagy. . apa ini hukuman darimu untuk kami eoh? Maafkan eomma, maafkan uri Kyunnie chagy, maafkan dia , aku tak sanggup kehilangan nya . ." yeoja itu menutup mukanya, dan mulai menangis kembali terisak – isak.

"eungghhh . . ." lenguhan itu sontak membuat Heechul menghentikan isaknya, mengusap kasar air matanya dan berdiri menghampiri ranjang buah hatinya.

"chagy, kau sudah sadar ?" dengan mengusap lembut rambut anak nya yang mulai lembek karna keringat.

Perlahan Kyu membuka matanya dan menatap ke sekeliling kamar.

Masih sama, sama sepinya dengan yang ada di mimpinya barusan, foto pernikahan itu berganti dengan foto gambar pemandangan yang sama besarnya dengan foto pernikahan yang hanya pernah lekat di dinding itu tak lebih dari 4 jam, lalu hilang entah kemana.

" eomma. . ." lirihnya.

" ne chagy? Ada apa eoh? Apa kau merasa sakit? Beritahu eomma chagy?" mengalihkan tangannya dari kepala menuju tangan anaknya yang mulai menggapai – gapai , menggenggamnya erat.

" katakan ini hanya mimpi eomma, katakan padaku ini hanya mimpi kan? Aku hanya mimpi kan eomma? Mana Sungmin? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya." tatapan itu memohon pada Heechul.

"apa kamu lapar chagy? Sebentar eomma ambilkan makanan ne "

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap kepergian eommanya yang nampak jelas tengah mengalihkan percakapan Kyuhyun. Dia meletakkan tangannya di atas matanya, dan mulai kembali menitikkan air matanya. Berusaha menangis dalam diam, fikirannya kembali ke saat pertama mereka bertemu, saat dimana kekesalan Kyu dulu, kini mampu menciptakan senyum di bibir nya, senyum perih.

"_berhentilah berbicara sendiri seperti orang bodoh "_

_Huuuwaaaaaaaa. . ._

_Sungmin yang tengah menjulurkan kakinya ke kolam yang lumayan dalam itu terkejut mendengar suara yang datang tiba – tiba dari belakangnya, dia tak bisa menahan tubuhnya, dan akhirnya dengan tidak elitnya dia terjungkal kedepan dan masuk ke kolam di taman itu, tubuhnya basah kuyup._

" _ttoloong aku. . aakuu taakk bisa ber . . huup berenaang. ."_

_Dia menggapai – gapai kan tangannya ke udara, _

_Pemilik Mata dingin itu tetap diam , membiarkan sungmin tenggelam di kolam itu._

"_berdirilah dengan kakimu, itu hanya se lutut mu, "_

_Sungmin yang masih berteriak – teriak tak jelas, sayup – sayup menangkap suara pelan memerintah itu, dia yang terlentang di kolam dengan pantatnya yang menyentuh dasar kolam itu menurut, dengan wajah memerah karna takut dia mulai mencoba mendirikan badannya, _

_Eihhhh?"_

"_ternyata hanya selututku. . aku fikir dalam hehe "_

"_idiot, babo "_

_Nada sarkatis itu berhasil membuat dua bola mata kelinci itu mengerjap dengan pelan, dia menatap satu sosok namja dengan pandangan datar menatap ke arahnya, menatap dengan remeh. Sungmin tertohok mendengar kata – katanya._

" Hhik . . " isakan itu kembali lolos dari sudut bibirnya, dia lelah, matanya yang menutup sempurna itu mampu mengantarkannya ke alam mimpi, biar lah dia beristirahat sejenak meski kini dia sangat – sangat kelelahan.

" _ayo lah chagy, kau jangan seperti ini ne, bukankah dia itu sangat manis chagy? Eomma tak suka kau mulai bertindak kasar seperti ini, eomma tidak pernah mengajarkan seperti itu kau tahu kan? Jangan buat eomma kecewa kau paham?" _

_Kyuhyun hanya melengos marah, emosinya belum reda meski tas jelek milik yeoja yang kini terisak di dalam dekapan eommanya itu telah berhasil dia tendang dari kamarnya yang mulai tak berbentuk._

" _kyunie ambil kembali tas itu kau dengar eomma?" perintah eommanya ._

_Kyuhyun masih enggan beranjak dari posisinya._

" _tidak apa – apa nyonya, biar Minnie tidur di kamar Kim ahjumma saja, Kyunie tampaknya keberatan berbagi kamar dengan Minnie nyonya" isaknya._

"_chagy, kau akan segera menjadi istri Kyunie, tentu saja kau akan tidur disini Minnie chagy, kau mengerti kan?" eommanya turut memanggilnya dengan nama kekanakan seperti itu._

" _ne nyonya. ." _

"_Dan berhentilah memanggil aku dengan nyonya chagy, panggil eomma , arasso?"_

" _ne eo~eomma " kata sungmin kaku._

" _bagus, sekarang pergilah mandi, dan bersiaplah, sebentar lagi kita makan malam chagy" dengan halus eomma nmendorong bahu sungmin yang dengan muka tertunduk berlalu ke kamar mandi Kyuhyun, melewati namja itu dengan badan bergetar takut, siapa yang tak akan takut jika melihat amarah namja yang dengan seluruh kekuatan itu membentak dan memakinya kasar, dia belum pernah di marahi sebelum ini, dan itu jelas menyakitinya, sangat menyakiti hati polosnya._

" _hhik eomma, eomma Minnie takut disini, hhik " isakannya yang lirih masih sukses terdengar ke telinga namja itu, dia mendengus sebal dan berlalu dari kamarnya._

Mata itu perlahan kembali terbuka, mendudukkan badan lemahnya dengan kedua tangannya, mengedarkan kembali pandangannya, dan melangkahkan kaki nya lebar – lebar ke arah kamar mandi yang mempunyai banyak kisah, banyak kisah yang menyakitkan lebih tepatnya, dengan mata yang mulai berkabut namja itu menyentuh dengan tangan bergetar pinggir bathub itu. Di sini !, dengan hanya menutup mata semuanya kembali menguak di mata itu, kembali menampilkan rentetan – rentetan kejadian yang saat namja itu bernafas, dia akan merasakan pedihnya kehidupan yeoja itu, kehidupan yang tak lebih dari 1 tahun, apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan?

"_disini lah kau akan tidur, ingat jangan pernah merubah peraturan yang ku buat, jangan beritahu siapapun, hanya perlu diam dan turuti, satu lagi, jangan pernah keluarkan air matamu itu, aku sungguh muak, kau paham?" dengan muka dingin namja itu menunjuk posisi yeoja mungil itu. ._

" _ne . . ." lirihnya. ._

_Dan senyum meremehkan itupun keluar dari bibir tebal itu._

" sangat sempit. . ." lirihnya. .

Tubuhnya yang besar tampak tertekuk di dalam bathub yang hanya pas untuk ukuran tubuh itu.

" dan dingin . . ."

Tangisnya kembali pecah, meski dia kini tak memiliki lagi kekuatan untuk hanya sekedar mengeluarkan isakan. Dia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, mengeluarkan air matanya yang bahkan belum sempat berhenti dari kemaren.

" kenapa disini sangat sempit chagy?"

"_keluar dari sana. . . bahkan tempat ini mulai meninggalkan bau yang sangat tidak mengenakkan di hidungku, bau yeoja miskin, aku bahkan tak berniat lagi untuk sekedar mandi di kamar ini, kau tahu sebentar lagi eomma akan masuk ke kamarku, kau tahu kan apa yang akan kau lakukan? Jangan perlihatkan kebodohan mu lagi di depanku, jangan buat aku marah, aku marah. . maka kau detik itu juga keluar dari rumah ini, kau paham" suara lirih itu bahkan sangat tajam sehingga membuat yeoja mungil itu kembali meneteskan air matanya, dan menyusutnya secepat matanya berkedip, tubuhnya menggigil entah karna dingin atau karna takut. ._

" _chagy. . eodisseo?" _

_Tatapan tajamnya masih menusuk. ._

" _aku di kamar mandi eomma, tunggu sebentar. ."_

"_ehee. . Minnie dimana eoh? Kyunie. . jangan bilang kalian. ." _

" _yaa eomma, tunggu lah di sana sebentar lagi. ." teriaknya berusaha merengek manja, sangat kontras dengan wajahnya yang datar._

" _ne chagy. ."_

"_buka bajumu. ." _

"_n~~~nee?"_

"_jangan buat aku berkata berulang – ulang, "_

_Tangannya dengan gemetar membuka kancing baju lusuh berwarna putih gading itu, perlahan tiga kancing lolos dari kemeja itu, wajah piasnya tampak memerah, andai Kyuhyun hadir dalam sosok yang sempurna, mungkin dia akan tahu bagaimana muka mungil itu tampak sangat imut dan menggemaskan, bagaimana tubuh mungil yang memiliki kulit seputih susu itu tampak menggetarkan, harusnya Kyuhyun hadir dalam sosok sempurna yang hadir bukan tampa ekspresi seperti sekarang._

" _cukup, hanya membuka bajumu saja, sekarang lepaskan celanamu. ." tangan sungmin berhenti saat dia akan membuka bra putih yang mungkin menyimpan dua buah buah dada yang sangat tidak sesuai ukurannya untuk tubuh semungil yeoja itu, bercak – bercak memerah masih tampak di sekitar tubuh yeoja itu, meski beberapa mulai tampak samar, tapi tak berpengaruh karna di leher jenjang dan di puncak dada atasnya masih ada jejak kissmark yang ditorehkan namja dingin di depannya itu._

"_pakai ini " dengan kasar dia melemparkan sebuah bathrope kearah muka yeoja itu. Dia hanya menuruti dan memakainya. Kyuhyun menghampirinya, meraih pinggang langsing itu dengan kasar, membawanya ke dalam pelukannya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada yeoja itu. ._

_Sungmin hanya bisa menutup mata saat bibir tebal milik Kyuhyun itu menempel dengan kasar di bibirnya yang memucat, dengan kasar Kyuhyun melumat dan menghisap bibir mungil milik sungmin. _

" _eungghh. . ." desahan protes lirih itu keluar dari sela – sela ciuman mereka. Ciuman? Bukan . . itu paksaan. .sangat kentara sekali bukan?_

_Kyuhyun mengerti kalau yeoja itu kehabisan udara, butuh oksigen untuk pernafasannya, dia mengakhiri ciuman di bibir itu, dan menurunkan ciumannya ke leher jenjang milik yeoja itu, sungmin hanya bisa menutup mata dan menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan yang akan keluar. . _

"_akhh . . eungh . . Ttuuaan. ." desahan itu kembali lolos saat kyuhyun dengan kuat menghisap perpotongan leher itu, kembali menoreh kan warna memerah disana._

" _keluarlah. . dan peluk aku ara?" _

_Pintu kamar mandi itu dibuka, mereka keluar dari sana. . dan tepat, perkiraan Kyuhyun tepat, bahwa eommanya ada di sana, di depan pintu itu memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang lebih dahulu keluar dari kamar mandi._

" _Kyuniie . . ." rengekan lirih yeoja itu sebenarnya sarat akan kesedihan, tangan putih itu melingkar mesra di pinggang milik namja kurus itu. Memeluknya dari belakang._

" _eomm~ma . . " ucapan gagap terkejut yang dibuat – buat itu sanggup membuat sungmin mengakhiri pelukannya. Dia menatap dengan muka memerah pada Heechul yang nampak tersenyum bahagia dihadapan mereka._

" _yaa Cho Kyuhyun. . apa yang kau lakukan pabo? Kau mau membunuh anak eomma eoh? Lihatlah aisshh kau sangat mesum sekali, lihatlah bahkan kau membuat bibirnya membengkak sempurna, dan aiiggoo ige mooyaa? Banyak sekali jejak cinta kyunie di badan kamu chagy? Aissh kau bahkan makin tirus saja. . apa bocah ini memakanmu setiap saat chagy? Jangan takut jawab saja pertanyaan eomma. ."_

_Heechul masih memeriksa tubuh sungmin yang dingin dengan teliti, menyingkirkan bathrope itu dari dadanya. . tapi tangan Kyuhyun menahannya._

"_yaa eomma jangan buat dia malu, jangan di tanya lagi, dan jangan diperiksa eomma. . kau memerah chagy?" kata Kyuhyun lembut sambil memasangkan kembali bathrope yang lolos dari bahu Sungmin, sungmin hanya tertunduk . . sedih_

" _cihh pelit sekali, ya sudah mandilah dan kita sarapan._

" bagaimana kau bisa tertidur disini eoh? Selama setahun lebih?hhik . . pasti kau dan Hyunie yang diperutmu sama – sama kesempitan kan? Apa yang ku perbuat chagy? Bawa aku kesana, aku tak tahan disini, aku tak mau mati tampa kau di sampingku chagy? Aku butuh usapan lembut tangan mungilmu di pipiku, menenangkanku, hhik . . ."

"_ada apa chagy? Apa yang sakit " Heechul dengan lembut mengusap tengkuk sungmin yang memuntahkan makanan di wastafel saat makan pagi mereka, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memandang sekilas dan melanjutkan makannya._

" _minnie hanya sedikit mual eomma. ."_

"_mual ?" terlihat kedua bola mata Heechul membelalak saat mendengar kata Sungmin._

"_ne mungkin hanya masuk angin. . hhoeek . . " sungmin kembali muntah, dan kali ini hanya cairan bening "_

"_chagy – ah . . . " _

" _ne eomma . ."_

"_bagaimana sekarang, sudah baikan ?"_

_Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, dia kembali ke meja makan, dan menunduk saat sepasang mata hazel itu menatapnya tajam, sungmin tahu dimana salahnya kali ini, dia membuat tuan mudanya kehilangan nafsu makan. Terbukti dari piring yang tak lagi disentuh, sementara makanannya belum ada separuh pindah ke perut Kyuhyun, sungmin ingin minta maaf, tapi dia tahu kalau itu akan membuat Kyuhyun makin tambah murka lagi._

" _hmm chagy-ah, kapan kau terakhir kali Menstruasi ?"_

"_ye?"_

"_M chagy. . kapan terakhir kalinya. . "_

_Sungmin merona malu, mukanya yang berangsur tirus nampak memerah._

"_ah matta, sekarang tanggal berapa eomma?"_

"_tanggal 21 chagy . ."_

"_sungmin mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, _

"_sepertinya aku . . " sungmin mulai menghitung dengan tempo yang tak bisa dibilang cepat dan kecil dengan kesepuluh jari tangannya, sambil sesekali memiring – miringkan kepalanya untuk berfikir. Andai saja Kyuhyun saat itu melihatnya dengan cara yang sempurna, betapa menggemaskannya yeoja mungil ini._

"_OMMO, eomma eottokke? Sepertinya tanggal nya sedikit berubah eomma, biasanya aku tanggal 2 dan ini sudah ehmm. . 19 hari mundur dari jadwalnya, eomma yakin sekarang tanggal 21 ?" sungmin mengecilkan volume suaranya saat mata Heechul membulat mendengar penjelasannya._

"_anni chagy. . sekarang memang tanggal 21, yaa sudah apa kau mau melanjutkan makannya chagy ?" Hechull tersenyum dengan lembut._

" _anni eomma, mianhae. . aku sedikit mual dengan bau makanan nya, ah mian emma makanan eomma wangi hanya saja. . bolehkan aku minta jeruk ini eomma ?"_

" _geuroom chagy, kau yang terbaik, sekarang jaga pola makanmu ne, eomma makin mencintaimu . . " sungmin hanya bisa melongo sementara 2 tangan itu melingkari badannya._

" _gomawo chagy – ah "_

"_yee?"_

"_jaga dia untuk eomma"_

"_apa mak . ."_

"_kyunie kau harus ingat, berhenti memakan Minnie mulai sekarang sampai aegy kalian melihat dunia, arra . . jaga Minnie baik – baik "_

_Kyuhyun yang mengerti apa maksud eommanya hanya terdiam, seolah pura – pura untuk terkejut, padahal hatinya hanya kosong dan dongkol. Sementara sungmin beberapa saat hanya melongo dengan 2 bola matanya yang berputar – putar._

" _aegyy? Eom ~mma . . apa maksud eomma akku?"_

"_ne chagy, nanti siang kita akan ke dokter ne "_

"_tidak mungkin . . . . " desis nya pelan, meski lirih namun mampu terdengar ke gendang sungmin yang mulai mengigit bibirnya kuat – kuat._

" hal apa yang pernah aku lakukan untuk mu selagi kau disini chagy?"

" _hhik jangan sekarang ne chagy? Sekarang sudah sangat malam sekali, kemana eomma akan mencarinya? Hhik eomma sangat ingin makan itu sekarang"_

_Namja itu terpaku sejenak di depan pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka setengah itu, melihat seorang yeoja yang makin kurus terduduk di lantai dingin sambil terisak kecil berkomunikasi dengan perut nya yang mulai membulat meski belum sempurna, usia 4 bulan dan sungmin kini tengah mengidam, tapi apa?_

" _hhik . . mari kita tidur chagy, eomma yakin kau sudah tidak mau deukbokki lagi kan chagy, cah mari kita tidur, hhik . . " dengan masih terisak kecil dia mulai menuju tempat pembaringannya yang jauh dari kata baik. ._

_30 menit setelahnya. . ._

"_aku tidak bisa tidur, aishh kenapa malah wanginya kini sangat dekat dengan hidungku ? jangan menyiksa aegyku deukbokki jahat. . aku tak mau aegya ku berharap sekarang , lagi pula ini sudah sangat tengah malam, aku hanya mimpi, ya hanya mimpi" dia memaksakan matanya tetap terpejam. ._

_Dia melangkah pelan membuka pintu kamar mandi itu, menjinjitkan kakinya pelan untuk keluar dari sana, dan brukkkk kaki mungilnya menyenggol sesuatu yang berada di lantai,mukanya putih pucat, tapi detik itu juga mata yeoja itu langsung berbinar cerah. ._

" _DEUKBOKKII . . " pekiknya tertahan, dan menjatuhkan dirinya disana , dia mengangkat cup makanan itu dengan hati – hati, _

"_masih hangat. . untukku kah?" katanya masih dengan suara pelan dan lirih,_

" _siapa yang membelikan ini yaa? Apa eomma? Bagaimana eomma bisa tahu aku menginginkannya sekarang ? ah anni . . eomma sekarang sedang di jepang, jangan – jangan . . OMMO . . . " matanya membulat sempurna, dengan menutup mulutnya kuat – kuat dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke ranjang itu, samar – samar dia menangkap bayangan namja yang tertidur di ranjang itu, membelakanginya sempurna. ._

"_ommo chagy-ah . . jangan – jangan tuan muda yang membelikannya untuk eomma? Ah tidak mungkin. . tapi siapa lagi eoh ? dia masih sibuk bermonolog dengan lirih._

"_aegy – ah . . siapapun yang membelikan deukbokki ini . . kau harus tahu appa mu adalah seorang malaikat chagy. ." dengan lembut dia mengusap perutnya._

"_cah mari kita makan ini dan selesaikan tidur eomma chagy. ." katanya riang._

" aku bukan malaikat, aku iblis lebih tepatnya. ."

_5 bulan setelahnya . ._

" _yaa apa yang kau lakukan disini? __Dan ada apa dengan kamar kalian ini haa? Kau menghancurkan kamar aegy juga Kyu. . ada apa dengan mu?"_

_Namja itu hanya terdiam, tangannya masih setia menutupi matanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Tak menghiraukan sosok yeoja paruh baya yang menatap horor padanya. Yeoja itu hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah dan berlalu dari sana. ._

" _aku membencinya" sugestinya pada dirinya sendiri. Mengabaikan rasa lain di dadanya karna pemandangan tadi siang yang membuatnya sedikit , , sakit ?! entahlah. . _

_Beberapa jam sebelumnya. ._

" _chagy . . kau tahu sekarang harus konsul kan? Jangan lupa datang kerumah sakit ne. ."_

"_ara" jawabnya singkat._

_Meski dengan suara ceria eommanya mengatakan bahwa sudah ada seorang pendonor untuk Kyuhyun namun dari kedua bola bening itu tersirat ketakutan dan kesedihan mendalam . . sayangnya namja itu mengabaikan, berusaha tak mau tahu. Andai saja dia tahu, disinilah pangkal kehancurannya._

_Kaki panjangnya melangkah perlahan, memperhatikan dua sosok yang tengah tertawa riang di bangku taman rumah sakit tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, pandangan namja itu berusaha datar, namun tangannya terkepal dengan kuat. Tak jauh dari sana seorang yeoja mungil dengan perutnya yang membuncit besar dengan wajahnya yang memerah berusaha memukul2 ringan bahu namja yang dengan tampang riang masih sibuk menggodanya. . sesekali mengusap lembut perut bulatnya dan mengusap lembut rambut hitam itu. _

_Namja itu berlalu, masih dengan raut muka datar, dan tangan terkepal. ._

" _donghae – ah berhentilah mentertawakan aku . . ck . ."_

" _hehe mian Min, tapi kau harus tahu kau sangat lucu memberenggut begitu, sangat persis dengan Hyukie yang selalu membuat ku pusing akhir – akhir ini, . ." _

" _whaeyo?"_

" _kau tahu, dia juga mulai minta aneh – aneh padaku, meskipun perutnya belum sebesar ini, belum sebesar punyamu."_

" _hehe jeongmal?"_

"_ne . . dan selalu mengerucutkan bibirnya saat aku keberatan. ."_

"_hehe . . kau menikmatinya?"_

" _sangat . . ."_

"_Hyukie sangat beruntung. ."_

" _kau juga, Kyuhyun juga sangat beruntung mendapatkan mu. . "_

_Sungmin hanya tersenyum miris. ._

" _Hae . . maukah kau berkencan dengan ku hari ini? Aku akan meminta izin Hyukie. . mungkin untuk terakhir kali" lirih sungmin di akhir kalimatnya. Namja itu, Donghae yang mungkin satu temannya . . dan akan menjadi satu temannya sampai akhir, sangat miris seandainya tak ada senyum polos di wajah namja itu bukan ? _

" _tentu saja Minnie – ah, meskipun kau memonopoliku sampai tengah malam malah aku akan sangat bersyukur , setidaknya aku bebas dari Hyukie sampai besok pagi, karna malam ini aku ada operasi hihihi . . ." donghae tersenyum manis._

" _Hannie Palli. . Kyuhyun kehilangan kesadarannya hhik cepatlah kita akan kerumah sakit sekarang juga, Hhik cepat Hannie . . " suara hechull menggema di mansion besar mereka, sungmin yang sedari tadi berdiam diri di kamar nya atau lebih tepatnya dikamar mandi Kyuhyun berlari keluar dan melihat kebawah, sosok namja tampan itu tergolek lemah di bopong oleh beberapa maid dan bergegas berlarian ke arah pintu keluar. Sungmin juga nampak bergegas turun, bergegas turun dengan perut membesarnya, dia seolah melupakan kesakitannya, dan karna langkahnya yang lambat, ambulance Kyuhyun pun berlalu meninggalkannya, kakinya sudah menginjakkan lantai dasar saat tiba – tiba keningnya menyerngit menahan perih, dia memegang perut bulatnya, _

" _eungghh . . ." sungmin terduduk saat tak kuat lagi menahan bobot tubuhnya, dia meringis perih. . matanya membulat saat genangan air mengeruh keluar dari selangkangannya, _

"_hhik appo . . ttoloong eungghh . . tolong aku . appo . ."_

_Rintihan kesakitannya membawa beberapa maid lagi mengerubungi tubuh mungilnya . . mata sungmin mulai memejam karna kontraksi perutnya yan sangat – sangat sakit, sampai sungmin tak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk sekedar merintih, dengan cepat maid itu membawa tubuh nyonya mudanya kerumah sakit yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. _

" _yaa chagy, hhik apa sekarang sudah waktunya chagy? Aiggo gwenchana?" seru Hechull panik, melihat menantunya terbaring lemah dengan perutnya yang membuncit, mukanya yang tirus tampak memucat dengan bibir bergetar._

" _appo eomma . . hhik neomu appo . ."_

" _chagy kamu harus bertahan , kau harus kuat chagy, berikan kebahagian untuk Kyunie, jangan menyerah chagy, " Hechul dengan berharap menggenggam tangan sungmin._

" _bagaimana dengan Kyunie eomma?"_

"_hhik . . dia masih di dalam chagy, belum ada kabar dari dokter,"_

_Sungmin kembali meneteskan air matanya._

"_gwenchana chagy . . jangan menangis lagi, kau harus kuat, ingat kau harus kembali sehat, berjuang untuk aegy dan Kyunie chagy." sungmin mengangguk lemah. Matanya yang berembun nampak makin kosong._

_Sungmin di bawa keruang bersalin. _

" _aku ingin melihat Kyunie dokter Choi "_

"_jangan sekarang Min, kau harus fokus, kau harus fokus untuk aegy. ."_

"_dokter ingatkan apa yang aku minta . .?"_

"_tidak Min, tidak . . " dokter muda itu nampak menggeleng kuat. _

" _aku mohon "_

" _tidak Lee Sungmin, aku tak mau kehilangan dongsaeng secepat ini. ."_

"_aku mohon dokter, akhiri penderitaan ku . . aku mohon akhiri . . Oppa ku mohon . . hhik . ."_

"_berjuanglah. ."_

_Sungmin menggeleng dengan kuat._

"_bahagialah . ."_

"_bahagiaku hanya dia, kita sudah terlalu sering membahasnya dokter, aku yakin kau tak akan lupa dengan janjimu Dokter Siwon. . aku mohon . . apa kau tak kasihan dengan ku? Aku lelah, aku hanya ingin berhenti "_

_Dokter muda itu terpekur, sungguh sepanjang kariernya sebagai dokter ini adalah pertama kalinya dia menangisi seorang pasien yang kehilangan semangat hidupnya, cinta . . berkorban untuk seorang namja yang juga tengah berjuang di lain kamar operasi di rumah sakit ini._

" _jangan sekarang, fokuslah pada aegymu Min. ."_

"_tidak oppa, akku mohon, eughh . . ak~ aku mohon oppa. . kabulkan permintaan terakhirku. ."_

"_baiklah, persiapkan dirimu. ."_

_Sungmin menutup matanya, _

"_gomawo Siwon Oppa. ." lirihnya. ._

" _jangan tidur Min, kau harus tetap sadar, bukankah kau menolak untuk sesar, berjuanglah. ._

" _aku lelah oppa, lakukan semampumu, hhik . ." isakan lirih itu masih terdengar di telinga Siwon menjelang sungmin benar – benar menutup matanya dengan damai, tak ada kepanikan sama sekali dari dokter dan beberapa perawat disana, banjir air mata melihat tubuh kurus dengan perut membuncit itu terbaring lemah di meja operasi, ini bukan Sungmin yang mereka kenal dulu, saat dimana dia masih memiliki beberapa semangat dan saat dimana dia masih memiliki satu – satunya keluarga dihidupnya. Masih sering terselip senyum menawan, tawa riang dan celotehan dari mulut mungilnya. Tapi kini . . _

"_penderitaan mu berakhir Min, aku pastikan itu, kamu malaikat Lee Sungmin, kepergianmu kupastikan bukan suatu kesia – siaan belaka" bathin Siwon. Air mata kembali menganak sungai di balik kacamata minusnya, merembes melalui pipi pucat yang tertutupi masker itu._

" _lakukan operasi pengangkatan bayinya. ."_

" _Min, aku menyayangimu. . . ."_

" _**Kyunie, izinkan aku sekali ini. . Saranghae . . . "**_

_Heechul POV_

" _kenapa dua ruang operasi ini masih menampilkan lampu merah, bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun, bagaimana dengan sungmin, bagaimana dengan cucu ku? Tuhan aku sudah benar – benar mencabut keputusan awalku, aku mohon selamatkan mereka. ._

_Lampu merah yang di ruangan operasi Sungmin berubah menjadi hijau, dengan wajah sembab dokter muda itu keluar, aku memiliki sejuta rahasia dengannya. _

" _bagaimana uisa. ." aku memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan._

" _bayinya lahir selamat, jenis kelaminnya perempuan. . akan segera dibersihkan, . ."_

"_gomawo uisangnim, bagaimana dengan Sung~. ."_

"_persiapkan operasi kedua suster, pasien tuan Cho Kyuhyun pindahkan ke ruang operasi III,jantung pendonor dalam keadaan sehat. ."_

_Tidak. . tubuhku langsung lemas mendengar keputusan dari dokter muda itu, aku tahu maksud nya, ruang operasi III. . Tuhan. . baru saja cucu mungilku yang memerah keluar dari sana, jangan bilang semua berakhir sampai disini. Tidak aku sudah pernah membatalkan semuanya Tuhan, aku mohon jangan. ._

" _andwe uisangnim. . andwe. . hhik ANDWEEEE . . . " tuhan aku mulai kehilangan kontrol diri, teriakan ku berakhir dengan menggelapnya sekelilingku. __Aku kehilangan malaikat mungilku, Sungmin-ah. . maafkan eomma . . _

_semua gelap. ._

" _Cho Heechulll . . . . ."_

Flashback OFF

Author pov

Harusnya tak ada lagi tangisan bukan Cho? Kau berhasil menyingkirkan yeoja menjijikkan itu dari hidupmu, tapi apa sekarang? Air matamu yang tak pernah bisa turun dari wajah angkuhmu kenapa sekarang malah kini tak bisa berhenti seakan ingin ikut dengan kepergian yeoja itu? Ada apa dengan uri Kyunie?

Kyuhyun masih tampak terpukul dengan kepergian Sungmin, bahkan tubuhnya tak cukup kuat untuk melihat aegy mereka yang masih berusia 2 minggu itu, tak pernah ada keberanian dari Kyuhyun meski hatinya menjerit ingin melihat dan menimangnya dengan kedua tangannya, tapi mata kelinci mungil itu seakan mengisyaratkan seberapa kejam dirinya pada sang eommanya, membiarkan aegy mungilnya menderita dengan menyiksa eommanya lahir dan bathin dengan kata yang lebih dari kejam. Kyuhyun menyesal? Tentu saja, jika ada kata yang lebih dari menyesal, maka itulah dia. . itulah perasaan Kyuhyun saat ini, dia terluka, tapi dia yang menyebabkan luka itu makin menganga, bahkan dialah yang menggoreskannya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Menggoreskan luka pada hatinya, dan pada malaikat mungilnya, tak seharusnya aegy mungil itu kehilangan eommanya dengan cara yang sangat teramat menyakitkan.

Kyuhyun bangun dari bathub dingin itu, berjalan pelan menuju meja nakas kecil yang terletak disamping tempat tidurnya, dengan tangan bergetar membukanya dan mengambil sebuah buku agenda mungil berwarna pink dari dalam sana. Kyuhyun membukanya dengan mata mengembun karna butiran airmatanya.

LEE SUNGMIN DIARYS

8 Juni 2011

_Aku kembali menyaksikan eomma pingsan, bukan untuk pertama kalinya dalam pekan ini, kesehatannya benar – benar memburuk, Eomma jangan khawatir, ayo kita berobat. ._

17 Juni 2011

_Disini aku, meski dengan berbalut tangis, setidaknya aku berhasil meyakinkan eomma untuk mau dirawat disini, jangan khawatirkan apa – apa eomma, cukup diam_

_Dan berhenti membuatku panik, aku mencintai eomma._

29 Juni 2011

_Kanker darah, separah apa penyakit itu eomma. . . :'(_

7 Juli 2011

_Aku tak masalah kehilangan semuanya, meski kita tidak punya apa – apa lagi eomma, tapi setidaknya aku masih memiliki eomma, yakinkan aku bahwa keputusanku menjual rumah yang appa berikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan kalian adalah keputusan terbaik, hhik aku takut sekarang._

8 Juli 2011

_Tuhan memang tak tidur eomma, lihatlah bidadari cantik ini, mau menumpangkan ku dirumahnya, menyayangiku seperti eomma menyayangiku, Hyukie . . saranghae aku berhutang banyak padamu, ingatkan aku nanti. . _

19 September 2013

_Bekerja disana membuat tubuhku serasa mati rasa eomma, ingatkan aku untuk selalu berusaha, . . . untukmu . . untuk kita . ._

21 September 2013

_Eomma koma? Apa lagi sekarang? __Eomma 500 juta kemana aku akan mencarinya? Aku ingin menangis saja eomma, Donghae – ah sahabat macam apa kau ikut menangis saat ku menangis, cih Hyukie sangat tidak beruntung mendapatkan mu, ayolah hibur aku, hhik . . ._

3 Oktober 2013

_Ini dia malaikat kita eomma,Cho Heechull Ahjumma. ._

_aku akan tetap tersenyum saat eomma terjaga nanti, meski aku tak ada di samping eomma, aku tetap berdiri disampingmu eomma, aku pastikan itu. Jantung . . hanya itu yang kupunya eomma, biarlah, jantung ini juga tak akan berguna saat nanti aku sendiri tampa eomma disampingku. . aku rela_

_Bolehkah aku kembali menangis eomma? Aku lelah . . _

21 Oktober 2013

_Tuan muda itu yang akan menjadi suami sementaraku eomma, nyonya Heechull sangat kaya sekali, kau tahu eomma rumahnya layak nya istana dengan menyimpan satu pangeran tampan di dalamnya, tapi aku merasa dingin di sampingnya, dia hanya diam . . Aku tak akan mengambil apa – apa disini, tenang saja . ._

24 Oktober 2013

_Malam ketiga ku lewatkan di dalam kamar ini, disini di tempat tidurku, lucunya eomma bisa di isi air saat aku kepanasan tidur disini, hhik sayangnya aku selalu kedinginan di dalam sini eomma, aku merindukan hangatnya ranjang mungilku, ini sangat sempit sekali. Punggungku sakit eomma ,_

27 Oktober 2013

_Dia mengusirku lagi, untuk keseribu kalinya kata – kata itu menyakitkan ku. . _

29 Oktober 2013

_Buka matamu eomma, izinkan aku melihat mata berbinarmu, bukan kah kau selalu bermimpi menikahkan aku dengan pangeranku? Aku akan menikah eomma, izinkan aku sementara bahagia, meski aku kalut dengan keputusan terberatku._

30 Oktober 2013

_Pernikahan ini sangat megah eomma, bajuku sangat indah, bolehkah aku bahagia , dengan berkhayal juga tak apa – apa, aku cukup puas, hehe . . aku bermimpi aku kini layaknya putri eomma, gaun mahal ini berhasil menutupi kemiskinan kita, aku merasa cantik. Tapi wajahnya tetap dingin._

31 Oktober 2013

_Tuhan . . _

_Aku berdosa semalam, bagaimana aku menikmati perlakuan kasarnya pada semua tubuhku eomma, ? aku sudah tidak suci lagi, aku bukan pendosa kan eomma, bahkan dia sudah berjanji dihadapan tuhan, tapi kenapa desahannya berisi nama yeoja lain eomma? Saat tubuhnya dengan kasar memecahkan pertahanan ku, saat membelah tubuhku dengan meremukkan kesucianku dengan kasar, tak ada namaku di desahannya. . Kyunie siapa itu Seohyun ?_

_Aku perih, dengan tak ada lembutnya tangan itu hinggap di dadaku . . membuka gaun ku dengan kasar, menjilat leherku dengan kuat, menggigitnya dengan kasar, ah aku malu menceritakan detailnya. Aku sangat malu. __Semoga saja aku cepat memberikan keturunan bagi keluarga Cho ini. __Semoga saja_.

22 September 2013

_Maafkan aku eomma, aku baru hadir disini, eomma aku hamil. . aku merasa jadi eomma sekarang. Akan menyenangkan saat aku menyusui dan mengganti popoknya nanti eomma, hehe _

_Cepatlah sembuh _

08 November 2013

_Tuhan pipinya sangat mulus sekali, aku akan menelan semua kelakuan dan kata – kata kasarnya nanti, biarkan malam ini aku puas melihat wajahnya, tanganku bergetar menyingkirkan poninya. . chagy, eomma akan menyimpan dengan baik wajah appa mu, lihatlah dahi ini, sangat indah bukan. Maafkan kelancangan bibir ku Kyunie, tapi aku tak tahan melihat bibir memerah milikmu, maafkan aku jangan lupa mencuci bibir mu setelah ini, karna aku berhasil mengotorinya. Biarkan aku menyesap sedikit rasanya, manis . . kenapa aku se pervert ini tuhan? Maafkan hambamu._

20 November 2013

_Dia mengasariku lagi, aku mungkin satu – satunya manusia yang menangis saat disentuh suaminya, bodohnya aku mengatakan suami, dia majikan mu Lee Sungmin, ingat itu. Aegyku pasti kesakitan di sini. Hhik _

03 Desember 2013

_Eomma. . aku tahu dia tak sejahat itu. . lihatlah, aku meski hanya bermimpi, aku yakin deukbokki ini pemberian nya, aegy chagy bolehkah eomma mengatakannya? Eomma mencintai Cho Kyuhyun. ._

_Saranghae tuan muda. ._

07 Januari 2013

_Akhir – akhir ini aku selalu melakukan ini, maafkan aku selalu menyentuh wajahmu saat kau terlelap, Kyunie pinjam tanganmu sejenak. . kau rasakan? Disini, di perut membuncitku ini aegy kita Kyunie. . jangan marah, dia hanya ingin sentuhan tangan hangat mu, hhik rasakan ini Kyunie, dia sangat tenang sekarang, kau tahu dia rewel semenjak tadi, dan lagi malam ini kenapa kau tidur sangat malam sekali eoh? Berhentilah bermain game , jaga kesehatanmu, terimakasih, usapan tangan mu sangat menenangkan baby ku, gomawo jeongmal . ._

31 Maret 2013

_Hhik bagaimana mungkin eomma memimpikan akan menyusui mu chagy? Bagaimana eomma berkhayal akan mengganti popokmu, menyingkirkan tangismu, mengecup bibir mungilmu nanti, hhik eomma baru tahu eomma akan pergi bahkan saat mungkin eomma belum sempat merasakan bagaimana halusnya wajah mungilmu, merasakan bagaimana mendengar merdunya tangis pertamamu, aegy – ah, berjanjilah jangan nakal nanti dan selalu temani appa, buat pengorbanan eomma tidak sia – sia. _

02 April 2013

_Terimakasih siwon Oppa . ._

_Aku tahu bercerita padamu adalah yang terbaik, kau benar – benar seorang namja tampan yang baik, kau akan di lindungi malaikat Tuhan. Aku tahu kau sangat baik, terimakasih sudah berjanji melepaskan lelahku ini, Siwon Oppa di kehidupan selanjutnya, aku ingin membalas semua kebaikan mu, ingatlah Kibum eonnie selalu berada di sampingmu, andai aku punya waktu, aku akan balas semuanya, meski aku tak mencintaimu, aku akan berusaha menyelesaikan hatimu seperti yang kau mau, terima kasih sudah mau mencintaiku. . _

_Jangan menangis lagi, aku baik – baik saja. ._

29 Mei 2013

_Aku sudah memutuskannya, aku sudah memutuskan untuk melakukannya, aku yakin tak akan ada penyesalan, aku yakin aku tak akan pernah menyesalinya, aku tak memiliki lagi alasan untuk berada disini, setidaknya aku ingin aku memiliki arti bagi dia saat terakhirku, dan Hae mianhae, aku hanya tak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihan ini sendiri, aku butuh kenangan denganmu, kau tahukan saat aku terpuruk sedih karna penyakit eommaku, saat ku menangis karna eomma, saat ku panik karna pembayaran RS eomma, saat ku menangis kehilangan eomma kau ada disini disampingku, aku tahu . . kau sahabat terbaikku, aku sangat mencintaimu Hae, mencintai satu – satunya sahabat yang ku punya. __Aku akan minta maaf pada Hyukie, aku hanya menginginkan kau sendiri hari ini. Karna besok mungkin aku akan pergi Hae, pergi dan tak mungkin kembali lagi kesini. Lee Donghae . . Mari kita berkencan . . ^.^_

30 Mei 2013

_Tuhan ini permintaan terakhirku, hhik sangat tidak adil sekali kau membia__rkan mimpi kecilku tak terwujud. Aku ingin Kyuhyun di sampingku di saat nafas terakhirku tuhan, aku mohon izinkan aku, aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya, dan tak pernah menyesal melakukan ini, hanya temani aku, itu saja. . berdiri lah disampingku. _

_Aku takut, seperih apa rasanya kematian itu, aku sangat takut. . _

02 Juni 2013

_Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun, biarkan aku memilikimu di mimpiku, jangan rebut juga kebahagiaan semu ku. Aku boleh meminta padamu Kyunie? Minhyun . . Cho Minhyun aku ingin yeoja mungilku di beri nama itu, nama kita berdua, hhik berhak kah aku? Tak perlu difikirkan, berilah nama yang kau suka, hanya perlu bahagiakan dia nanti, jangan biarkan air mata setetespun jatuh di pipi mungilnya Kyunie, karna aku akan marah kau juga membenci putri ku seperti kau membenci aku sekarang. _

05 Juni 2013

_Tanggal lahir Minhyun mungkin akan dipercepat, aku sering mengalami kontraksi akhir – akhir ini. Aku sudah menyerah, ku pastikan aku kalah, tapi aku tak menyesal sekalipun, aku tahu yang terbaik untuk keluarga ini. Kepergianku tak akan membawa dampak berlebih untuk rumah ini, terutama untukmu Kyunie. . Bahagiakan aegy kita, aku mencintainya, seperti aku mencintaimu, yaa aku bodoh karna mencintaimu, karna aku mati di dalamnya, tapi aku lebih memilih bodoh merasakan kesakitan ini dari pada aku berfikir dangkal dan aku tak pernah bertemu dengan mu, yaa kau luka dan kebahagiaanku di saat yang bersamaan._

_Eomma maaf aku menyerah. ._

07 Juni 2013

_Ini_ _akhir kisah ku, aku tak akan menulis lagi, Cho Kyuhyun aku mencintaimu. Meski aku pergi aku akan tetap di sini di sampingmu selalu melihat kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu kelak, aku pastikan kau akan bahagia, aku janjikan itu. Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun . . Neomu Saranghae, jeongmal . ._

Kyuhyun menutup buku itu dengan tangan bergetar hebat, tubuhnya menggigil hebat saat mengembalikan buku pink cantik itu kembali ke meja nakas itu, dia terpuruk duduk dengan membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya, dia tak sanggup , karna semakin dia menutup mata, bayangan kisah yeoja itu makin menari di benaknya.

" chagy pegang pundakku, aku merasa akan jatuh sekarang, jangan pergi jauh dariku, mianhae . . jeongmal mianhamnida. . kenapa detak jantungmu di dadaku kuat sekali chagy? Kau masih marah . . .?" AGGHHHHTTTTT

Huhuhuhuhuhuh . . .

5 tahun setelahnya. .

Kyuhyun pria dewasa sekarang.

" Hyunie chagy. . appa sudah di depan sekolah chagy, bisakah kau keluar eoh? Panasnya . . "

"**ne Appa mianhae Hyunie cedikit lama, jangan mulai melengek lagi Appa. . bu gulu Hyukie sangat lama cekali mengajalnya. . "**

"tapi panas baby . . " tarik kembali kata – kata dewasa itu.

" **allaso . . Hyunie kelual Appa, YAA EUNHAE BABO, JANGAN CENTUH LAMBUT HYUNIE CEPELTI ITU ALLA? "**

"WHAEO CHAGY? Hyunie baby ada apa eoh ? jawab appa " teriak Kyuhyun panik mendengar Minyun berteriak kesakitan di ujung telfon sana.

" **gwenchana appa jangan panik lagi, Hyunie baik – baik saja, Hyukie jumma sudah memukul kepala Eunhae, hehe . Hyunie kelual appa "**

" ne baby appa sudah melihatmu." Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya ke gerombolan bocah – bocah mungil di sekolah itu,

" **APPA . . "** teriakan riang yeoja mungil itu mampu membangkitkan semangat Kyuhyun kembali, 90 % wajah sungmin tercetak di muka mungil yeoja itu, mulut M mungilnya, mata kelinci yang berbinar – binar, suara halusnya, perhatiannya, tingkah manjanya, hanya hidung mancung itu yang tidak sama dengan hidung bangir milik sungmin, dan rambut ikal itu yang membedakan dengan rambut lurus halus milik Sungmin .

" chagy – ah . . " Kyuhyun langsung memeluknya dan membawa bocah itu ke dekapannya. Menghirup aroma strawberry dari tubuh aegy mungilnya.

" appa . . . appa ingin melengek lagi?" katanya sarkatis. . oh jangan lupakan warisan Kyuhyun yang satu ini.

" anni chagy, appa tidak merengek, memang panas disini baby. ."

"makanya Hyunie bilang bial caja Chullie Monnie yang menjemput Hyunie appa, appa kan halus bekelja, jangan sampai kita kulang uang untuk membeli es klim appa, allachi?" yaa tuhan siapa yang tua disini sebenarnya.

" appa sudah bilang Hyunie chagy, kau juga sudah tahu jawabannya kan?"

" allayo. . jangan pernah se centipun jauh dali Appa. ."

" pintar . ."

"appa macih panas?"

"ne chagy. ."

"kajja kita beli es klim appa, Hyunie mau Vanilla 2 Chup besal. . hehe " katanya memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang putih.

" ne chagy kajja "

Kyuhyun membuktikan mimpi Sungmin, nama yeoja mungil itu Cho Minyun, dan Kyuhyun pastikan tak pernah satu tetes air matapun keluar dari mata foxy kelinci itu. Tak ada yang bisa membuat yeoja mungilnya bersedih, karna 100 persen dari perhatian Kyuhyun tercurah untuk buah hatinya.

Dan siapa Seohyun? Dia hanya yeoja teman SMA Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak pernah di cintainya, di sukai? Mungkin pernah, tapi kini hati itu kosong, karna pemiliknya memutuskan menyerah dan membiarkan nya hidup tampa pemilik.

" **chagy, kau dimana? Bukannya kau bilang kau akan selalu di sampingku chagy? Aku selalu kesulitan tiap kali Hyunie bertanya tentang kamu, apa yang bisa ku jelaskan. .**

" appa . ."

"ne chagy, wheo?" kata Kyuhyun lembut sambil melap mulut mungil itu dengan tissue, mereka berdua tengah duduk di sebuah kursi taman tak jauh dari kedai es krim kesukaan Minhyun.

" apa lasa es Klim yang eomma cuka juga cama dengan yang Hyunie cuka appa? Hyunie ingin cekali makan beldua dengan eomma seperti eunhae dengan Hyukie Jumma. Apa Lasa es klim yang disukai eomma appa?" katanya dengan nada cadel seperti biasa.

**Chagy, kau lihat bukan? ****Aku harus menjawab apa?**

" appa bercedih lagi? Hyunie nakal lagi appa ?Mianhae appa Hyunie janji tidak akan beltanya eomma lagi, jangan belsedih lagi ne. ."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedekapannya. Menyembunyikan air matanya di punggung sempit itu. Dengan secepat kilat Kyuhyun menyusut air matanya dan mengecup puncak kepala Minhyun.

" chagy, appa akan membeli es krim lagi disana, duduk di sini ne, persediaan es krim kamu habis di rumah, jangan kemana – mana arra?"

Minhyun mengangguk, meski dia masih kecil dia tahu appanya hanya membeli es krim untuk mengusap lelehan air matanya, bahkan punggung Minhyun masih terasa dingin dengan tetesan air mata Kyuhyun.

" MINHYUN – AHH . . . eodiseo? " teriakan panik appa muda itu terdengar di taman yang sore itu lumayan berisi banyak orang yang ingin sekedar beristirahat disana.

" chagy – ah kau dimana eoh? Baby . . ." Kyuhyun masih dengan wajah panik berusaha lari ke sana kemari, es krim yang tadi sempat dia beli, sudah berserakan di bangku yang tadi mereka duduki, Kyuhyun panik? Tentu saja, wajahnya pucat.

"APPA . . . "

" CHAGY-AH . . . " kyuhyun sekuat tenaganya berlari ke arah bocah mungil itu. Dengan segera membawa Minhyun kepelukannya. .

" chagy-ah gwenchana?"

" ne appa . . gwenchana . . mianhae appa . . "

" appa sangat khawatir chagy. ." kyuhyun mengusap lembut rambut ikal aegynya sambil membenamkan wajahnya di pundak mungil Minhyun.

**Mianhae Ming, aku hampir membuat uri Hyunie menangis chagy, jeongmal Mianhae . . **

"ah matta, appa ini jumma Hyunie appa, dia yg bantu Hyunie habiskan es klim tadi. . ." kyuhyun mengangkat mukanya, berdiri dari jongkoknya di depan Hyunie. ."

" joengmal Gomawo Ahghas~~" Kyuhyun terpaku tak melanjutkan kata – katanya. Wajahnya kembali memucat, bahkan lebih pias dari tadi

" Ming . . ." Kyuhyun mengigil melihat sosok yang tengah tersenyum canggung padanya. .

" ye?"

" appa, gwenchana appa ?"

" ah mianhae chagy. . go~gomawo ahgashi sudah menjaga putriku "

" ne cheonma. . tuan . ."

" Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun imnida. ."

" ah tuan Kyuhyun – shi, Chengmin, Kang Chengmin Imnida. . . "

" Chengmin ?" Kyuhyun masih terpaku dengan keterkejutannya.

"Ne, Kyuhyun-shi, putri anda sangat menggemaskan . . aku sangat suka melihat pipi bulatnya. . hehe sangat menggemaskan . ."

Tawa mungil itu. .

Kyuhyun merindukannya. .

Sejenak dia melupakan siapa sosok yang berdiri di depannya kini.

" Cho Kyuhyun-shi . . gwenchanayo?"

" appa . ."

"ah ne~ ne. . mian. . nan gwenchana, panggil Kyuhyun saja, Chengmin – shi . ."

"Minnie, kau boleh memanggilku Minnie. ."

" Min~Minnie ?" lirih Kyuhyun. Wajahnya sangat pias. Panggilan manis itu. .

" kalau begitu aku pamit dahulu, ahghassi. . ahjumma pergi dulu ne, sampai ketemu lagi. ." yeoja itu mencubit kecil pipi gembul milik Minhyun. Dan berlalu pergi, namun dua langkah tangannya di cekal oleh namja tampan itu.

" Ming . . "

" ye? Kau memanggil siapa Kyuhyun?"

" mianhae. . bbo~bolehkah aku . . bolehkah aku memelukmu Kang Chengmin?"

Yeoja itu menyerngit tidak mengerti, namun melihat raut pucat dan gugup Kyuhyun dia menganggukkan kepalanya lirih, dengan cepat Kyuhyun merangkul bahunya, menenggelamkan kepala yeoja itu di dadanya, Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya di cekuk leher yeoja itu.

"kau kembali Ming? Hhik . . kau ternyata tidak bohong, aku tahu kau akan kembali, aku tahu kau akan kembali padaku, kembali pada uri Minhyun. . Hhik mianhae, jeongmal Mianhe Sungmin~ah" air mata perih itu kembali lolos dari dua bola mata Kyuhyun sementara yeoja itu hanya terdiam di bawah kungkungan dua lengan hangat milik namja itu. Kyuhyun mulai terisak kecil. Berusaha mencium kecil leher yeoja itu, sejenak Kyuhyun buta dan tak sadarkan diri akan siapa yeoja itu sebenarnya.

" ttu~Tuan Cho. . . " Chengmin yang risih berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat namja itu dari tubuhnya, namun sayangnya kekuatan namja itu tidak sebanding dengan kekuatannya. Dia menyerah.

"aku sangat merindukan aroma tubuh ini" lirih Kyuhyun lagi. Menyisakan tanda tanya besar di diri Chengmin.

" bolehkah aku jujur Ming?"

" yee?"

" Cho Sungmin . . Saranghae . . . "

" YAA. . apa maksudmu Kyuhyun~shi? Lepaskan pelukanmu, aku Chengmin, bukan Sungmin, dan kita baru pertama kali bertemu, lephha~as kan pelukanmu dari tubuhku"

Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh mungil yang dirindukannya itu.

" maafkan aku Chengmin aghasshi. . jeongmal Mianhae" ucap Kyuhyun sembari membungkukkan badannya, dia sadar akan kesalahannya.

" gwenchana, aku baik – baik saja. . aku permisi terlebih dahulu. ." yeoja itu berlalu.

" changkamman . ."

"ne?"

" bisakah kita bertemu lagi?" harap Kyuhyun

Yeoja itu tersenyum, membuat api di tubuh Kyuhyun makin hidup dan membakar mukanya.

" geuroum . . aku akan sangat merindukan putri kecilmu ini, dia sangat manis dan imut. . aku akan merindukannya Kyunie. .annyeonghaseyo. ."

" Kyunie?"

" appa gwenchana?"

" gwenchana chagiya. . kita akan segera berbahagia, percayalah baby, eomma mu kembali. ."

"ne?"

"kajja kita pulang."

THE END


End file.
